


Zemřít pro lásku

by MaryBarrens



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Partner Betrayal, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward netušil, odkud se Carlisle vzal. Věděl však, že je ochotný se pro něj vzdát čehokoli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zemřít pro lásku

Byl ještě dítě. Dítě žijící v krutém světě, avšak pod ochrannými křídly rodičů, a rozhlížející se okolo sebe velkýma zelenýma očima v naivní víře, že svět přece _nemůže_ být tak hrozný, jak všichni říkají. On doufal v něco jiného, něco lepšího, ve štěstí, které naplní jeho srdce nadějí na lepší zítřky. 

Venku však zuřila válka, jako divoké zvíře, které stojí proti armádě lovců, aby si zachovalo svou svobodu, zatímco jemu zbýval jediný rok do odvodu. 

Nemluvili o tom. On však často vídal slzy strachu v očích své matky, v očích, které byly stejné jako ty jeho, až příliš často otcovy silné dlaně tiskly jeho ramena, jakoby v obavě, že tentokrát už je to možná naposledy, co ho vidí… Přestože ho stále ujišťovali, že boje skončí, už brzy, dříve, než bude dost starý na to, aby se jich musel zúčastnit…

Byl jim za to vděčný. Za ty milosrdné lži, jimiž ho bez přestání zahrnovali, i když oba dobře věděli, jaká je pravda, narozdíl od něj. Samozřejmě, slyšel už, že je život krutý a nespravedlivý, ale on ho tak neviděl. Nikdy. On totiž věřil v dobro lidí. Věřil své matce, když mu říkala, že ho má nejradši na celém světě, i otci, který mu sliboval, že nikomu nedovolí, aby mu ublížil. Věřil jim a zbožňoval je, tak jako společné večeře a pravidelné nedělní procházky po rodném Chicagu. Stejně jako matčiny polibky na dobrou noc nebo otcova vřelá objetí, kdykoli se mu něco povedlo. 

Ano, Edward miloval svoji rodinu. Jenže pak se objevil někdo, koho miloval víc.

  
_We are so young_   
_Our lives have just begun_   


Poprvé ho potkal úplnou náhodou na ulici. Jejich vzájemný pohled trval jen několik krátkých okamžiků, ale Edwardovi se ty blonďaté vlasy a skrytá vášeň očí barvy medu vpálily do duše jako cejch. Mraky na zataženém nebi jako by se rozestoupily a vykouklo slunce, jen pro něj, připadalo mu to jako zázrak. A on si byl jistý, že právě teď, v této zalidněné ulici, našel člověka, pro kterého se narodil, a že i kdyby ho viděl jen jedinkrát, bude na něj vzpomínat do konce života. 

Ale potkal ho znovu. Nesoustředěně pomáhal matce s přípravou oběda a pořezal si dlaň tak ošklivě, že se musel nechat ošetřit v nemocnici. Jaké však bylo jeho překvapení, když tím mužem v bílém plášti byl zrovna _on_.

Vůbec nevnímal bolest při šití rány, vnímal jen lékařův nádherný klas a jemné doteky jeho chladné kůže na té své. Stačilo pár slov a vyměněných úsměvů a Edward věděl, že pro toho světlovlasého anděla ztratil hlavu i srdce.

  
_And we´ve waited for so long_   
_For this moment to come_   
_Was so anxious to be together_   


Nikdy ani nedoufal v něco takového. Byl přesvědčený, že to, co jim umožnilo setkat se a donutilo je podívat se v uličce plné lidí jeden druhému do očí, byl osud. Muselo to tak být, jinak si to nedovadl vysvětlit. 

A Carlisle, jeho nádherný lékař se starobylým jménem, mu to nevymlouval. Naslouchal jeho názorům a myšlenkám, podporoval jej v jeho utopických představách o životě, oplácel mu ty romantické řeči o osudové lásce, která je mezi všemi tou jedinou pravou, pro kterou stojí za to žít. 

Miloval ho a zdálo se, že jeho vlastní mladická krása a nevinnost, jeho bezelstnost a dobrota jsou tím, co na něm Carlislea přitahuje jako magnet. A pak tady byla ta vzájemná přitažlivost, pro kterou Edward celé noci nespal, zíral do tmy a představoval si, snil celé hodiny, s otevřenýma očima, nepřítomný pohled upřený do dáli, před sebou jediný obličej…

Byl do něj blázen. Zamilovaný blázen, odhodlaný bránit ho vlastním tělem, pokud by se na něj někdo třeba jen křivě podíval…

Ale copak mohl tehdy vědět, jak to skončí?

  
_This world is a cruel place_   
_And we´re here only to lose_   
_So before live tears us apart let_   


Snad ani nebyl tolik překvapený, když to zjistil. Carlisle byl prostě až příliš dokonalý. Příliš krásný, příliš vzdělaný a starostlivý, příliš něžný a laskavý na to, aby byl obyčejným člověkem. A taky jím nebyl. 

Jistě, mohlo ho to napadnout už dávno, ty drobné náznaky, které tu byly a on je nevnímal… Oči, které byly zlaté a jen občas se zdály být temně černé. Kůže, jež byla stejně bledá a studená nejen na rukou a tváři, nýbrž po celém těle, srdce, které neslyšel tlouci, ani když mu po milování tiskl hlavu na prsa, síla, s jakou si ho zvedal do náruče, jako by nevážil více než pírko. 

To všechno tady bylo, ale on nad tím nepřemýšlel, bral to tak, jak to bylo, vděčný za jeho přítomnost, za jeho lásku. 

Tak proč by mu mělo záležet na tom, že Carlisle – _jeho_ Carlisle – není člověk, ale upír? Nic se tím neměnilo, ne pro něj, protože ať už byl Carlisle kýmkoli, zůstával stále stejně chápavým a láskyplným. A on mu bezmezně důvěřoval, přesvědčený, že on by mu přece nikdy neublížil…

Těžko říct, jestli to všechno, celý jejich zvláštní vztah, byl skutečný. Možná si to jen vysnil, ve své touze po lásce. Co však bylo skutečné, byla Carlisleova návštěva v noční tmě, jeho oči, ještě medovější než obvykle a jeho dokonale sametový hlas, když mu pokládal jedinou otázku, která rozhodla vše. 

„Chceš zemřít pro lásku?“ 

  
_Won´t you die tonight for love_   
_Baby join me in death_   
_Won´t you die_   


A on souhlasil. Byl ochotný udělat cokoli, oč by ho Carlisle požádal, natolik ho děsila představa, že by měl žít bez něj. A moci s ním být až do skonání věků… Bylo to příliš lákavé, aby odolal. 

Jak však mohl tušit, že bude tak brzy po tom všem zklamán? 

Bolelo to, tak neskutečně moc to bolelo, když ho Carlisle sotva pár dní po bolestné přeměně v nesmrtelného nočního lovce opustil, nechal ho osamělého, vyděšeného a bezmocného, se zlomeným srdcem a ztracenou nadějí. Najednou byl konec všem jeho iluzím a snům. A on věděl, že to už nikdy nebude jiné. 

Teď už nebyl stejný jako dříve. Kdyby se podíval do zrcadla, už by v něm neviděl toho chlapce s velkýma zelenýma očima, jako před lety. Jeho obličej si stále zachovával některé své rysy – přestože byl nesrovnatelně krásnější – ale jeho výraz se změnil. Dnes byl divoký, krutý a nelítostný, oči karmínově rudé. 

To on ho zničil, udělal z něj trosku, zoufalého zabijáka nevinných. Jedině on mohl za to, co se z něj stalo. On, Carlisle, jeho nádherný světlovlasý anděl. 

  
_Baby join me in death_   
_(HIM – Join me (in death))_   



End file.
